Schizophrenia
by CereziithaCamuii
Summary: Esquizofrenia: una enfermedad que bien puede ser hereditaria o simplemente nacer a partir de un trauma... esto es algo que Meiling Li y Sakura Kinomoto tendrian que saber a la fuerza...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las Clamp, y esta historia en la que los uso no tiene ningún fin de lucro…

Aclaraciones:

_**Y por pesar tengo un millón de cicatrices…**_---personaje que narra

_Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices…_---Definiciones y flash backs

Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices…---narra Meiling, Sakura, o Shaoran

**Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices…**--- dialogo del narrador

* * *

_**Causas:**_

_**Tomoyo**_

**La llamada de Meiling fue algo que realmente no me esperaba pero ella era una de mis amigas,  
así que jamás me imagine que ella fuera a pasar por algo así, y menos por mi mejor amiga…**

_**-Amor:**__ es un concepto universal relacionado con la __afinidad__ entre seres, definido de diversas  
formas según las diferentes ideologías y puntos de vista (científico, filosófico, religioso, artístico)._

Eso dice el diccionario, pero para mi, ya no tiene sentido, perdí toda la poca fe que tenia en el, y  
pues es que hace poco mas de un mes perdí a la persona que mas he amado en mi vida, y  
simplemente el me engaño…

_Un día como cualquier otro con la pequeña diferencia de que había tenido ganas de ir a visitar a  
Shaoran, lo decidí en la mañana y por la tarde ya me encontraba caminando hacia su casa, lógico,  
tenia muchas ganas de verlo, ya que había estado dos semanas de viaje, así que simplemente  
partí, de camino hacia allá compre algo de chocolate para prepararle algo, ya que a el le  
encantaba el chocolate, no era necesario llamar a la puerta, no era necesario avisar de mi llegada,  
lo único importante era que le daría una sorpresa, así que me dirigí a su habitación, mi sorpresa  
fue encontrarla bacía, así que me dio por revisar, pero no me esperaba que al acercarme al baño  
escucharía gemidos, de placer, de completo placer, y para mi dolor uno de ellos me pareció  
conocido, ya que no podría olvidar esa ronca vos para nada, era de mi Shaoran, de mi amado…_

_Con cuidado de no ser descubierta antes de tiempo me asome a la puerta solo para aumentar mi  
sufrimiento al verlo con una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes en la tina, ver sus cuerpos  
moverse al compas fue algo horrible, insoportable, jamás pensé que llegaría a ver algo que me  
produjera tanto dolor, como eso, insoportable, pero real, y para mi mayor disgusto excitante…  
podía ver perfectamente como el miembro de mi amado Shaoran entraba y salía de la cavidad  
vaginal de la zorra esa, como acariciaba su cuerpo y le susurraba cosas al oído haciéndola sonreír y  
gemir, de repente logre escuchar su nombre o mas bien escuche la manera en que el grito su  
nombre, "Sakura", jamás lo había oído decir mi nombre de una manera tan excitante, con una vos  
tan ronca, tan llena de placer, tan… tan… enamorado… vi también como ella llegaba al clímax,  
como poco después mientras el le proporcionaba unas cuantas embestidas mas dejando dentro de  
ella hasta la ultima gota de su semen, se abrazaba a el y echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, y no lo  
soporte mas salí de aquel lugar despacio, con cuidado de no hacer nada de ruido, recogiendo mis  
cosas y huyendo, porque que mas podía hacer… nada…_

Y por eso ahora estoy aquí desconsolada y sin salir de mi cuarto, realmente me siento mal… por  
favor Tomoyo ven…-

**-ahora voy Meiling, no tardo…-**

**Como se escuchaba, terriblemente mal, pero yo no podía hacer nada, Sakura Kinomoto era mi  
mejor amiga, y ella justo me acababa de llamar también para contarme que se había entregado  
por fin a ese hombre del que llevaba algún tiempo enamorada, me comento que el tenia una  
prometida que no la amaba, y que cancelaria el compromiso, ya que en el viaje de negocios que  
acababa de realizar se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, pero jamás… jamás me imagine que  
ese hombre seria el mismo hombre con el que mi prima Meiling llevaba comprometida mas de  
una año, ella sabia que el no la amaba, pero pues… estaba segura de si misma de que ella lo  
conquistaría, que nada se interpondría entre ella y lo que mas deseaba… pero, jamás imagine  
que esto pasaría…**

**Por la noche llegue a su casa, y estuve con ella platicando, escuchándola, ayudándola a  
desahogarse, esperando que lo superara, pero nada de eso paso, al contrario, creo que  
empeoro, me hablo de todo, me conto como era la chica en este caso Sakura, pero yo fingí no  
conocerla… fingí no estar enterada de la relación de Sakura y Shaoran…**

* * *

Que tal??!?! Bueno esta historia, hehe… aun no esta completa, pero solo serán tres capítulos, y ya la tengo toda, jeje, en el siguiente capitulo prometo darles una sorpresa… xD…. Bueno y también espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, solo si me dejan seguire subiendo, ya que si no, pues… sere bastante cruel, y solo dejare la historia hasta ahii, asi que no sean malos y dejen review… zeep??


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las Clamp, y esta historia en la que los uso no tiene ningún fin de lucro…

Aclaraciones:

_**Y por pesar tengo un millón de cicatrices…**_---personaje que narra

_Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices…_---Definiciones y flash backs

Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices…---narra Meiling, Sakura, o Shaoran

**Y por pensar tengo un millón de cicatrices…**--- dialogo del narrador

* * *

**_Enfermedad_**

**_Eriol_**

**No lo creí, cuando Tomoyo me conto el estado en el que llevaba Meiling poco mas de 3 semanas  
no lo creí, era simplemente imposible que una persona como Meiling tan alegre entusiasta y  
sobre todo tan linda estuviera destrozada a tal punto, de parecer enferma… me parecía  
imposible, pero cuando hable con Shaoran me confirmo lo peor, Meiling estaba comenzando a  
enfermarse gravemente…**

-Eriol, es que, yo te aseguro que estoy completamente enamorado de Sakura, jamás quise hacerle  
daño a Meiling pero no me quedo de otra, te juro que me destrozo verla llorar así como la vi, no  
quería que eso pasara, te lo aseguro yo quiero a Mei, después de todo es mi prima, pero tu bien  
sabes que yo jamás llegue a sentir algo por ella, ni siquiera a verla como mujer….-

**-y porque mierdas, Shaoran , ¿Por qué mierdas tuviste relaciones con ella?...-**

-porque pensé que tal vez después de eso la vería mas como mujer, pero no, al contrario comencé  
a sentir repulsión de mi mismo, de cualquier forma, Meiling ya lo sabe, y mi madre también… ya le  
avise que la boda, el compromiso y todo se cancela… lo único malo fue que…-

**-¿Qué Shaoran?, ¿Qué fue lo único malo?...-**

**-**Meiling me conto que… hace 3 semanas me vio con Sakura en mi casa mientras teníamos  
relaciones, mientras le hacia el amor por primera vez…-

-**… y… ¿Cómo reacciono?...-**

-…raro… muy raro…-

**-¿como que raro?...-**

-pues como explicarlo primero estaba completamente tranquila y escucho cada palabra pero  
cuando termine se hecho a reír como histérica, y peor aun cuando le dije que mi madre ya lo sabia también,  
se puso como loca, gritando y diciendo cosas como que yo merecía morir, y de repente  
se quedo seria, como esperando algo, se paro junto a la ventana y me ignoro olímpicamente, o no  
se, como que se perdió en su mundo, solo viendo por la ventana, y parpadeando yo creo que  
cuando ya era muy necesario,… y mas por reflejo que por otra cosa…-

**-dios… creo que esta enferma… ¿no lo crees?...-**

-si Eriol, lo creo pero no se que hacer… no tengo pensado dejar a Sakura eso si espero que tu  
también lo tengas muy claro ¡he!...-

**-tranquilo amigo, eso lo tengo muy claro, pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer?...-**

**-**no lo sé… créeme que no lo sé, pero bueno, ahora me voy porque tengo que ver a Sakura, para  
contarle todo…-

**Y con eso corto la comunicación después de platicar con él y escuchar eso, no me quedo de otra  
más que estar seguro de que Meiling está enferma, pero… ¿de qué?....**

**Como era lógico siendo doctor me puse a investigar, esta enfermedad, si asi se le podía  
nombrar a lo que tenia Meiling no podía ser algo en su organismo, tenía que ser algo diferente  
algo de la cabeza, una locura pasajera, o tal vez no tan pasajera, algo que viniera después de un  
dolor muy grande, abrí un libro de psicología y comencé a buscar algo que concordara con los  
términos que Shaoran me había dado, había dicho que de estar completamente histérica había  
pasado a estar en un trance, que ante una confesión que normalmente hubiera tenido tristeza  
como respuesta tubo risas, entre los términos que estaban ahí escritos encontré uno resaltado,  
esquizofrenia…**

**Schizophrenia**_**: **__f. __**psiquiat.**__ Grupo de enfermedades mentales que se declaran hacia la pubertad y  
se caracterizan por una disociación específica de las funciones psíquicas, un desdoblamiento de la  
personalidad y las alucinaciones:_

muchos criminales son enfermos de esquizofrenia.

**La definición, pero también quise saber las posibles causas de esa enfermedad como buen  
doctor y amigo que soy, yo realmente quería ayudar…**

_La causa de la esquizofrenia sigue siendo confusa. Existen teorías genéticas (herencia), biológicas  
(desequilibrio en la bioquímica del cerebro); y posibles infecciones virales y trastornos inmunes._

_**Genética (Herencia)**__. Los científicos reconocen que el trastorno tiende a darse en familias y que  
una persona hereda una tendencia a desarrollar la enfermedad (aunque no por esto va a llegar a  
desarrollarse necesariamente). En las personas predispuestas, la esquizofrenia puede ser  
desencadenada por acontecimientos ambientales, como infecciones virales o situaciones  
altamente estresantes (por ejemplo, ser criado en una familia disfuncional y patológica) o una  
combinación de ambos._

_De manera similar a otras enfermedades relacionadas con la herencia genética, la esquizofrenia  
aparece cuando el cuerpo experimenta cambios hormonales y físicos, como los que ocurren  
durante pubertad y adolescencia._

_**Bioquímica**__. Las personas con esquizofrenia tienen un desequilibrio químico de ciertas sustancias  
del cerebro (serotonina y dopamina) que reciben el nombre de neurotransmisores. Estos  
neurotransmisores permiten que las neuronas (células cerebrales) envíen señales entre ellas. El  
desequilibrio de estos neurotransmisores afecta la manera en que el cerebro de una persona  
reacciona ante los estímulos, lo que explica por qué una persona con esquizofrenia puede verse  
abrumada por información sensorial (música ruidosa o luces brillantes) que la mayoría de las  
personas puede manejar fácilmente. Este problema para procesar diversos sonidos, olores, etc.,  
puede también dar lugar a alucinaciones o ideas delirantes._

**Bueno genética no podía ser, ya que yo conocía todo el expediente de la familia Li y ese  
problema mental no estaba ahí, bioquímica, eso, tal vez si lo tiene solo necesitaba un pequeño  
estimulo, para que todo empezara, y ese impulso podría haber sido el engaño de Shaoran…**

**En el libro también decía que los esquizofrénicos suelen tener unos ataques, en los que pueden  
desde solo gritar, hasta ponerse bastante peligrosos al punto de tal ves llegar a lastimar a las  
personas… **

**En ese instante comencé a pensar que Shaoran podía estar en peligro, aunque no de momento  
ya que iba a estar con Sakura, así que no era tan necesario pero aun asi…**

**En ese momento mi celular sonó, un nuevo mensaje de vos decía la pequeña pantallita…**

-Eriol soy yo Shaoran solo hablaba para avisarte que después de ir con Sakura, voy a llegar a tu  
casa espero que me recibas ¿esta bien?.

**Bueno me tranquilizaba por lo menos no tenía pensado ir a ver a Meiling…**

**Y paso todo el día hasta en la noche, me llego otro mensaje de Shaoran, que había decidido  
mejor quedarse en casa de Sakura, realmente no me sorprendió, si por mi fuera yo me la pasaría  
todo el tiempo del mundo con mi Tomoyo, pero no puedo así que no hay nada que hacer,  
después de todo no era tan malo estar solo ¿verdad?....**

**Pasaron días sin noticias relevantes de Meiling… parecía que ya se había calmado, normalmente  
recibía visitas de Tomoyo, de Shaoran, y muy de vez en cuando mías, solo para ver el progreso  
que habían tenido, pero un lunes, después de tres semanas de toda mi investigación recibi una  
llamada que cambio mi vida….**

* * *

hehe--- que tal?? esta de acuerdo con sus ideales?, ya se que esta un poco rara, pero be happy, gracias a eso va a estar un poco mas larga, tal ves dos o tre capitulos xD

xD... weno, que mas les digo?? ahh... mil gracias por sus comentarios, no saben como me animan a seguir con esto hee!!!

weno y con eso me despido, nos leemos luego!!!

hanako-loveless....


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, todos son de las Clamp, y esta historia en la que los uso no tiene ningún fin de lucro…

* * *

_**Sakura**_

**Llame a Eriol, realmente estaba asustada Shaoran no había regresado y yo solo sabía que había  
salido a dar un paseo , pero Eriol no me contesto, llame a Tomoyo y tampoco me contesto, ¿Qué  
demonios había pasado?, llame a la oficina de Eriol, y contesto una enfermera, que me dijo que  
Eriol había tenido una emergencia, y yo, pues seguía sin entender, es que acababa de llamar a  
casa de Shaoran y había contestado una mujer:**

-¿bueno?...Residencia Li… Habla Meiling…-

**-¿M…Meiling?... ¿Quién eres?...-**

-ahh… esa vos, eres la perra de Shaoran ¿verdad?... el no está, ni creo que vaya a estar en mucho tiempo, o tal vez nunca…ja, ja, ja-

**Dios esa mujer estaba loca, se había echado a reír como histérica y había colgado, y a qué  
diablos se refería con que Shaoran no estaba ni estaría en un buen tiempo, no entendí ni  
entenderé… y creí que lo mejor era buscar a Shaoran por el celular…**

**Cuando marque el numero esperaba que como siempre Shaoran me contestara feliz de la vida,  
pero no me contesto, ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera, ni las siguientes, pero no desistí,  
e intente seguir llamando… pero lo que ocurrió después fue algo que jamás olvidare…**

-S…Sak…Sakura… llama a la policía y…-**su vos, era… Shaoran… y se oía mal… como enfermo,  
estaba tosiendo y juro que se notaba la dificultad con la que hablaba, parecía como que lo  
habían golpeado en el estomago o algo así…**-rápido, por favor necesito ayuda… ella…-**su tono  
cambio a uno en el que se notaba el miedo…**-ella está loca… ella me quiere matar…-

-si Shaoran ahora lo…-**no pude continuar porque escuche la voz de una mujer, una desquiciada**

-"donde estas Xiao Lang"-** esa vos era la misma de la tipa que me había contestado por teléfono…**-"tengo que decirte algo importante Xiao…"-

-rápido Sakura, rápido…-

**Y colgó, no pude decir o hacer nada, solo comenzar a llorar, esa tipa, Meiling, le quería hacer  
algo a Shaoran, y yo no tenía la menor idea de que, así que, solo pude llamar a la policía y salir a  
toda velocidad en auto a la casa de Shaoran, tarde poco más de diez minutos y cuando llegue lo  
que vi me desgarro el alma, al parecer Eriol había buscado a Shaoran y había encontrado algo  
malo, porque había llamado a la policía también, y había ambulancias, pero eso era lo de  
menos, me acerque y le pregunte a Eriol por Shaoran… fue horrible, solo me hizo una cara de  
lastima y volteo hacia su izquierda, donde estaba una ambulancia, una camilla con un hombre  
lleno de sangre… y lo peor era que ese hombre era Shaoran, me acerque, y al verlo de cerca  
sentí mis piernas flaquear, eso no podía estar ocurriendo, tenía varias heridas de lo que me  
dijeron después que habían sido puñaladas por todo su pecho y abdomen, estaba palido, lleno  
de sangre, imposible que estuviera pasando esto… imposible…**

_**Eriol **_

**Sakura estaba tirada en el piso llorando, al parecer ella también había llamado a la policía por  
que tardaron solo unos minutos en llegar, yo por la tarde había recibido una llamada desde la  
casa de Meiling, de Tomoyo, que estaba sintiéndose mal, pero al llegar me encontré con la casa  
bacía, y a Tomoyo desmayada en el piso, la verdad me asuste mucho, pero intente permanecer  
tranquilo e intentarla despertar, y cuando despertó, me dijo lo peor, Meiling había ido a ver a  
Shaoran, y estaba muy enojada, al saber que nosotros conocíamos a Sakura…**

-¡amor tienes que ir!-**me dijo muy desesperada Tomoyo…**

-pero… ¡Tommy!, estás segura de que le va a hacer algo ¿malo…?-

-Si, Eriol estoy segura, mas que eso, por favor ve a ayudarlo… ¡¡¡corre!!!...-

**Y me saco corriendo de la casa, mi sorpresa fue al llegar a la casa de Shaoran que la puerta  
estaba abierta, escuche la voz de Meiling preguntarle a Shaoran donde estaba, que tenía algo  
importante que decirle, pero después escuche un grito desgarrador de él, lo que me hizo entrar  
en razón y entrar corriendo a ver qué pasaba con él, la escena que encontré fue petrificante, **

"**Meiling estaba apuñalando algo (que después reconocí como Shaoran) con mucha fuerza… y  
ese algo estaba llorando y suplicando por su vida, se estaba desangrando, lo único que yo atine  
a hacer fue a correr y golpear con algo en la cabeza a Meiling, y después llamar a la policía y a  
una ambulancia, mientras yo apretaba las heridas de Shaoran e intentaba que él no quedara inconsciente…"**

**Volví a ver a Sakura, que justo había llegado cuando llevaban a Shaoran a la ambulancia, y después voltee  
a ver como sacaban a Meiling con una camisa de fuerza mientras ella gritaba… **

* * *

puff... ya se, quedo algo raro, pero es que puff!!! estoy desesperada, eso no queda muy bien, a como iba la historia, espero que no les moleste, que no tenga la misma calidad de siempre,, pero es que perdi la inspiracion, y escribi fragmentos dia por dia, y hoy justo antes de subirlo que lo lei, me di cuenta de que esta algo raro, y no es de la misma calidad que los demas, pero bueno, prometo mejorarlo con los que vienen, y con el final... lo juro!!!

Hanako0-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas de la autora: Este capítulo contiene sexo, escenas fuertes, y créanme que fuertes… creo que el título lo dice todo ¿no? Créanme que lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no me decidía si subirlo o no, ya que como les dije, y repito ahora está demasiado fuerte…**_

_**En fin… si decidieron leerlo aquí se los dejo… disfrútenlo, y recuerden que hablo de Meiling como una persona trastornada, o sea, esta mas que mal…**_

* * *

**Violacion**

**((Syaoran tercera persona))**

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, para cerrarlos otra vez rápidamente, estaba en una habitación demasiado blanca, ¿Cómo mierdas había el llegado ahí?, intento hacer memoria, recordar, pero al intentar moverse un dolor fuerte en su pecho y abdomen le ahorro el trabajo le recordó cada cosa que había sufrido, recordó los más recientes acontecimientos, recordó como le había hablado a Sakura, recordó que le había pedido auxilio… y recordó a Meiling, con un cuchillo en su mano… a Eriol, su mejor amigo, el lo había salvado, pero… ¿Dónde mierdas estaba Meiling?...¿como es que Eriol había llegado antes que Sakura?…Según el recordaba había hablado con Sakura, mas no con Eriol, pero… ahora, ¿Dónde estaba ella?...  
no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se podría encontrar… pero tenia miedo, porque existía la posibilidad de que Meiling la hubiera lastimado… ¡¡Suficiente había sido con lo que le había hecho a él!! Porque ahora, ya lo recordaba todo…

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

**((Syaoran P.O.V))**

Tenía que llegar rápido a mi casa, Meiling acababa de llamarme y decirme que era urgente que fuera, que había pasado algo terrible… solo que al llegar jamás me imagine ser recibido con un florero en la cabeza…

Cuando desperté sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, pero al intentar moverme simplemente no lo logre, y descubrí muy por las malas que mis brazos y piernas se encontraban sujetados con fuerza a la cama (donde al parecer ahora me encontraba) acomodados de tal forma de que no pudiera liberarme aunque lo intentara muchísimo, al momento de observar las ataduras, me di cuenta de otro detalle interesante… Estaba completamente desnudo… y a la merced de cualquiera, bueno eso sonaba raro, pues estaba en mi casa… pero, y ¿Meiling?...

Y al momento llego la clara respuesta a mis ojos, ahí estaba entrando al cuarto Meiling tal y como vino al mundo, pero… no me excitaba ni lo más mínimo… no, ni su piel clara que se apreciaba y sería suave al tacto… no, ni esa parte genital sin bello y a la vista… no, ni esa cintura… no, ni sus medianos y redondos senos… nada de eso lograba excitarme un poco porque yo ya estaba enamorado, y de la única mujer de mi vida…

Pero la sonrisa en la cara de Meiling me decía otra cosa, como que tenía que tener miedo, y mucho miedo…

Meiling camino hacia mi con un vaso con agua y una caja de lo que parecían ser pastillas… las cuales resultaron ser ciertas pastillas azules por lo cual me imagine que Meiling sabía muy bien que no causaba ese efecto en mi… se acerco lentamente a mí, y puso la pastilla en mi boca _–¡traga!- _dijo de una manera no muy amable vació un poco de agua en mi boca y con un golpe en mi pecho me hizo tragarla… salió nuevamente de la habitación y me dejo solo…

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

**((Meiling P. O. V.))**

Ahí estaba otra vez… soñando despierta, con lo que nunca podría ser, porque solo esta vez yo quería dejar de soñar, quería dejar de pensar en él, porque precisamente era él, el que me tenia ahí, presionada a hacer algo malo, algo que yo realmente no deseaba hacer, porque yo no estaba enferma, yo estaba completamente normal, yo no estaba loca, no, no lo estaba yo solo deseaba que él me hiciera suya por voluntad propia, o a la fuerza:

**OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO**

**((Meiling tercera persona))**

Regreso a la habitación con las intenciones que nunca había perdido, de seguro en ese momento la pastilla de Viagra ya había hecho su efecto… y en efecto al voltear a ver a su --huésped—se encontró con su entrepierna levantada en un bulto de muy buen tamaño, casi pidiendo a gritos el entrar en ella, lo cual ella no tardaría en hacer, acerco lentamente su boca hasta él y no dudo ni un poco en comenzar a lamer de arriba abajo, por toda su longitud y anchura, metiendo de vez en cuando todo lo que podía estar en su boca, cada vez mas excitada por lo que estaba en esos momentos haciendo y por los ahogados gruñidos y gemidos de Syaoran, ella sabía que en el fondo él estaba disfrutando de eso tanto como ella, y no tenía pensado parar… porque si bien, el no tenía pensado hacerla suya, ella lo haría a el suyo… y de una manera más apasionada que aquella estúpida castaña de ojos verdes…

Escucho un grito de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que sus uñas se encontraban encajadas en aquel erecto miembro, con cuidado retiro sus manos y acariciando dio un beso en la zona afectada…

Se levanto de la cama y se poso sobre Syaoran dándole la espalda tomo nuevamente entre sus manos el miembro pero esta vez y con cuidado lo coloco entre "los labios" de su sexo para después dejarse caer suavemente mientras era penetrada, y perdía la poca cordura que le quedaba bruscamente se paro dejando así salir a Syaoran de ella, para luego voltear a darle la cara, y con brusquedad sentarse de nuevo y comenzar a moverse frenéticamente de arriba abajo, y comenzar a gemir… y gritar…

_- Nee… ¿te gusta Syaoran?...-_

_-¡no!, por favor Mei… ahh… esto…-_

_- Esto es lo mejor… ¿no?... ¿Syaoran?...-_

_-Mei… ahh…mmmhhgg…-_

_- Estas disfrutando más que con tu puta castaña ¿verdad Xiao Lang?...-_

Y a golpear, y a rasguñar, como queriendo marcarlo como su propiedad, porque ahora ella estaba loca, loca de ira, de furia que había contenido desde hacía ya semanas…

_-¿no lo disfrutas Syaoran?...-_

_-no Mei, ahrrg… ahh…-_

_-no lo niegues amor… yo se que te gusta… que te encanta esto…-_

Y tomo el pequeño reloj de mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama, ese mismo relog que ella le había regalado, aquel de vidrio, aquel digital… y lo golpeo en la cabeza con el…

_-así disfrutaras mas…¿verdad Syaoran?...-_

Y el perdió la conciencia, pero no por ello la erección, Meiling sabia que eso pasaría, no por nada había comprado esas pastillas, ese Viagra que conseguía que hasta los disfuncionales tuvieran una erección duradera… y siguió subiendo y bajando, sentía su longitud, su grosor, se notaba que no era una erección normal porque si bien Syaoran estaba bien dotado, no era para exagerar tanto como en ese momento lo sentía… y por un momento volvió a la realidad, y se arrepintió, pero una pequeña oleada de placer la hizo olvidarlo… y le hizo saber que su clímax estaba cerca… se inclino hasta hacer a sus pechos chocar con la piel del chocolate, y volvió a moverse, esta vez lento y con más fuerza, moviéndose un poco en círculos, y lo sintió, su orgasmo, su clímax al mismo tiempo que sentía algo liquido llenarla por completo… pero aun así, sentía un gran vacío en su interior, se levanto dejando así salir el miembro de Syaoran de su interior… desato las manos de Syaoran y salió de la habitación.

* * *

_**Puuaaajj!!! Qué tal??...**_

_**Les gusto… si, ya se, muy fuerte… a mí en lo personal me gusto la idea, mas me pareció muy vulgar, y por favor en sus reviews, díganme si quieren que reemplace esta "cosa" por algo menos fuerte, yo no me voy a quejar si me lo piden, y el curso de la historia no cambiaria en absoluto... bueno mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que ya les dije mis razones…**_

_**Hanako-chan**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Decisión**_

**((Syaoran tercera persona))**

Recordarlo todo fue una experiencia incluso peor a haberlo vivido, porque había recordado con lujo de detalles, lo que a la vez infringía mayor dolor a su cuerpo, no entendía claramente los hechos, y no recordaba las cosas muy bien después del golpe que Meiling le había dado… solo que había salido a ver qué tal estaba su cuerpo, que tantos golpes había recibido y al siguiente momento ya se encontraba tirado en el piso gracias a que Meiling le había enterrado un cuchillo en el abdomen, y se había ido, como varias veces lo había hecho en ese instante, al parecer alguien había llamado a su casa, y al parecer le había dicho algo gracioso ya que las carajadas de Meiling se escucharon por todo el departamento. Todo estaba definitivamente mal, no lo entendía el tiempo de lo que para el parecían horas en realidad eran solo unos cuantos minutos y en lo que para el parecía haber sido una semana completa su celular comenzó a vibrar era Sakura… intento con dificultad hablar, pero solo consiguió decirle unas cuantas palabras, y después… ella regreso, Meiling ya estaba sobre el acuchillándolo…

Sentía como el cuchillo entraba en su piel dañando cuanto estaba en su paso, y sentía el fluir de algún líquido… y después todo negro…

**Había visto a Eriol, y de ahí no había nada más…**

Hasta ese momento, en el que había despertado… pero aun tenía una sola duda… ¿dónde estaba Sakura?

_**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**_

**((Sakura tercera persona))**

Encontrar aquel sanatorio no había tenido ninguna dificultad y aun menos al saber que todas las personas estaban enteradas de lo acontecido, y sabían el lugar a donde habían llevado a Meiling, pero aun no estaba segura de querer verla, de ver su cara y decirle algo, tal vez pedirle disculpas, pero no, ya no, esa había sido su primera decisión, pedirle disculpas por haberle quitado a su prometido, y es que esa no era su intención, ella simplemente se había enamorado de Syaoran, ella simplemente lo había deseado, y el sin querer se había enamorado también…

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, porque Meiling había intentado matar a Syaoran, y gracias a eso ahora ella la odiaba, la odiaba como jamás había imaginado odiar a alguien, y es que siempre le habían dicho que su corazón no estaba hecho para odiar, pero es que jamás le habían pasado cosas tan fuertes, jamás se había imaginado que veria a syaoran medio muerto, y cubierto de sangre, de esa manera, de esa…

**((Sakura primera persona))**

Gritarle, golpearla, no sé, pero tengo que hacerle algo, tengo que hacer que todo se me olvide, que algo mas pase… que algo mas… me detenga, que Syaoran esté bien… que ella este mal, porque ella… ella lo violo, ella lo lastimo, ella… intento asesinar al hombre que más amo en esta vida…

_**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**_

_**((Meiling…))**_

¿Enferma? No, jamás, solo, me mude a este hermoso lugar, a veces me pregunto… porque al ver por la ventana puedo verme en un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, con Syaoran y un bebe… es la imagen más linda que he visto en toda mi vida, pero los doctores, esos terribles señores hacen que me quite de esta ventana… ¿es que no entienden que el la ventana de mi felicidad?...

Porque cuando regreso me pongo mal, siento que quiero gritar, patear, golpear con todas mis fuerzas, pero… no, no debo hacerlo… ellos… ellos me lastiman… me hacen algo que me hace sentir como que me quemo por dentro, y no, eso no debe pasar, he oído que puede dañar a mi bebe… porque yo estoy esperando un bebe, lo siento aquí dentro de mí, diciéndome que quiere salir, que quiere conocer a su padre…

Porque Syaoran está en el hospital porque peleamos y nos lastimamos mucho, pero todo está bien, ya pronto mejorara… ya pronto… ya pronto…

_**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**_

Sakura entro al sanatorio argumentando que quería ver a su querida pariente Meiling…

Al entrar la encontró sentada en una mecedora frente a un gran ventanal…

_**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**_

_**((Sakura Primera persona))**_

Verla ahí sentada, como si nada en el mundo le importara fue algo terrible… fue como un golpe en el pecho… pero tenía que pasar desapercibida así que camine lentamente hacia ella y toque con suavidad su hombro para que volteara, vi su reacción de asombro ante mi hipócrita sonrisa que ella por supuesto no noto… y después me sonrio…

-hola… ¿has venido a visitarnos?...-_esa sonrisa tan profunda tan real… tan insoportable…_

-si he venido a traerte noticias de parte de Syaoran…-_intente notar que al decir su nombre me refería a mi Syaoran pero pareció no entender eso…_

-¡ahh! Y ¿como esta?...-_ su sonrisa era demasiado amable… demasiado insoportable, tanto que yo sentía unas terribles e incontrolables ganas de gritarle que estaba medio muerto, que ella era una asesina… que sus puñaladas le habían dañado órganos vitales…_-oye espero que no te sientas demasiado mal por lo que paso…

-¿ehh? ¿a qué te refieres?-_ si ella hablaba de su cruel violación e intento de asesinato de verdad que estaba demasiado mal al hablar con tanta tranquilidad de ello…_

-me refiero a que … Sakura espero que no te sientas mal porque Syaoran me haya escogido a mi, a que ahora yo este embarazada de el…-_eso estaba mal, muy mal, y yo ya definitivamente no me iba a contener…_

_**OxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**_

_**((Meiling primera persona))**_

Espere atenta, de verdad que me parecía encantador de ella que estuviera preocupada por mí, a pesar de que yo antes la hubiera llamado perra, pero no, ahora veía que no lo era, ella al igual que yo solo estaba muy enamorada de Syaoran, solo quería estar por siempre con el pero esta vez yo había ganado, esta vez había sido mío, y no de ella, ojala que encontrara su felicidad muy pronto, pero esta vez era mi momento de ser feliz…

Solo la vi agachar su mirada para comenzar a hablar…

-¿es que no lo sabes "querida"?-_ en su cara se dibujo la sonrisa más perversa que he visto en toda mi vida_

-¿saber el qué Sakura?...-

-Syaoran está muriendo perra…-_no lo entendí al primer instante, muriendo… y entonces lo recordé… yo había intentado asesinar a Syaoran, y el no me había escogido a mí la había escogido a ella… él había decidido quedarse con ella… con la perra de Sakura, con migo solo quería una puta amistad… solo esa mierda…-_ y todo esto es por tu puta culpa estúpida… eres una asesina… una asesina!!!-

Yo una asesina, imposible pero si yo… mi hijo… lo habían confirmado… el doctor… al hacerme la revisión me dijo… justo hoy que estoy esperando un bebe… y por eso… por eso…

Sentí como me tomaban los guardias de blaco… me llevarían a la maquina que hace que me queme por dentro… pero el doctor me había dicho que debía portarme bien para evitar esto… pero, ahora… ¿que había hecho?

Voltee mi mirada hacia el frente para ver a Sakura con el cuello lleno de sangre… de su sangre… vi mis manos… mi mano izquierda tenia en las uñas pedazos de piel y sangre… yo había rasguñado a Sakura sin siquiera darme cuenta… yo había lastimado a Sakura…

Los tipos me ataron a la cama i me conectaron los cables… y comenzó esa sensación sentí nuevamente como me quemaba por dentro como todo dentro de mi ardia de una manera extraña… pero sentí algo mas… algo en mi vientre… algo que me hizo gritar con mas fuerza…

Y de repente todo negro….

* * *

Waaa!!! Ojala que les guste!!! Me tarde mucho haciéndolo…

Mis agradecimientos a quienes están siguiendo esta historia, espero que sigan leyendo hasta el final! Quiero que sepan que ya estoy trabajando con el siguiente capítulo, que es el final, bueno eso creo, ya veremos después…

Hanako-loveless


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen todos son de las clamp, y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._**

_Esta algo raro, pero espero de corazon que les guste..._

* * *

5 minutos… eso había tardado en convertirse de una persona completamente feliz a un maniaco-depresivo hacia más o menos una hora de que le habían dado la feliz noticia de que Meiling estaba embarazada, y si bien era de extrañarse que se hubiera puesto feliz, pues a quien le importaba, a el por lo menos no. No le había dado la mas mínima importancia a que aquel bebe era el fruto de una violación, porque era sangre de su sangre, y en cuanto naciera se lo iba a quitar a Meiling e iba a cuidarlo junto a Sakura, o por lo menos eso había planeado, pero hacia menos de 5 minutos le habían avisado de un incidente en el manicomio, muy claro le habían dicho que desde la noticia de su embarazo Meiling era más que tranquila pero, justo esa mañana Sakura Kinomoto su novia, su prometida, el amor de su vida…

_Había arruinado todo…_

_Las oportunidades de ser felices, _

_Las alegrías que habrían tenido…_

_Ella había matado a su hijo o hija…_

_Ese era el fin de todo…_

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Despertó confundida, no recordaba nada, solo un intenso dolor en el vientre y una sensación de humedad entre las piernas, aun no había abierto los ojos, esperaba que al abrirlos despertara completamente y olvidara el horrible sueño que acababa de tener, porque ella era completamente incapaz de hacer esas cosas que la habían hecho hasta llorar, ella jamás sería capaz de apuñalar hasta la muerte a Syaoran, y menos aun de violarlo, ella sin lugar a duda no estaba loca, y en cuanto al engaño de Syaoran, pues si él no era feliz con ella, pues bien ¿Qué hacer? Si él era feliz, ella también lo sería sencillamente…

Abrió lentamente los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la intensa blancura del techo…_ mi techo es rosa…_ volteo a las paredes… _mis paredes son tinto con dorado…_ y por último el piso… _este no es mi cuarto… _intento bajarse de la cama, pero al apoyar los pies en el piso un intenso dolor en el vientre la hizo caer de rodillas frente a la cama, jalando consigo la sábana blanca que la cubría minutos antes, al levantar la vista se perdió en la imagen que vio… sangre, una gran mancha de sangre… estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que solo escuchaba de fondo un muy familiar grito de terror, pero ella no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, porque había sido real, todo había sido real, lo que para ella había sido solo un mal sueño había sido real… ella había golpeado a Syaoran, ella había violado a Syaoran, y ella había apuñalado a Syaoran… tal vez el estaba muerto en aquellos instantes, y ella apenas era consciente de lo que había pasado, estaba loca, una risa muerta salió de sus labios y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que los gritos habían cesado, y después, todo blanco… no quería recordar nada mas… ya era más que suficiente…

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Llegaron corriendo al cuarto, Meiling estaba tirada en el piso con la sabana a un lado y una mancha de sangre en la cama, ella estaba inmóvil, como si no entendiera nada de lo que ocurria…

_-señorita Meiling…-_ el doctor la llamo, pero ella permaneció inmóvil

_-Meiling, ¡reacciona!-_llamo esta vez Eriol pero tampoco reacciono

Entre los dos hombres la sentaron en la cama sin lograr que ella se moviera por su cuenta, Eriol estaba preocupado, Meiling había tenido un ataque de histeria, probablemente por la mancha de sangre en su cama, seguramente la había vito y había recordado la noticia de su hijo, el niño que aun no era ni un feto, justo se había enterado del trágico suceso cuando se dirigía a prohibir los electrochoques en Meiling para proteger a esa criatura de la que extrañamente su mejor amigo quería hacerse cargo a pesar de ser el fruto de su violación, pero al llegar le habían dicho lo que había ocurrido con Sakura, la pelea, la había puesto como loca y los guardias la habían llevado a su "terapia" como solían llamarla de "cariño" lo cierto es que ambos guardias disfrutaban el dolor que se veía reflejado en los rostros de los pacientes, pero jamás se habían esperado ver sangre por ellos, y se habían puesto como locos al notar la sangre en la entrepierna de Meiling y habían llamado al doctor, tal parecía que había perdido al bebe, y desde entonces no había dejado de sangrar, no sangraba mucho pero podría llegar a ser peligroso si no comía ni nada, ya que podía dejarle por secuela una fuerte anemia…

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Salió corriendo del hospital con lagrimas en los ojos, aun podía escuchar las palabras de Syaoran en su cabeza, "no te quiero ver nunca más…", "arruinaste nuestras posibilidades de ser felices", no lo podía creer, ella no había querido que Meiling perdiera a su hijo, pero, no era necesario, no era necesario que Syaoran la tratara así, ¿es que no entendía que lo quería proteger? Que no quería que nada le ocurriera, que ella deseaba con todo su corazón que esa loca ya lo dejara en paz, Sakura no había matado a su hijo, Meiling lo había hecho, y ahora tendría que encontrar la forma de arreglar las cosas con Syaoran, probablemente todo se arreglaría pronto, si eso era, ¡claro! Pasara lo que pasara todo iba a estar bien, ese era su "conjuro" más fuerte, o al menos su mejor amigo Kero siempre le había dicho eso…

Ya encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas, le pediría disculpas a Meiling, porque aunque eso no le devolviera a su hijo, por lo menos tal vez arreglara un poco las cosas…

Si, era seguro que todo se iba a arreglar pronto….

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Después de que Eriol lo visitara y le informara como estaba Meiling Syaoran se quedo completamente solo, y al parecer así se iba a quedar ya para siempre, porque había insultado a Sakura, a pesar de saber que realmente no había sido su culpa, le había gritado que se fuera, que no volviera, y que había arruinado sus esperanzas de ser felices, pero, no lo había hecho… o por lo menos no ella, no Sakura, no su Sakura… cuando había conocido a Sakura se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer encantadora, siempre estaba sonriendo, siempre estaba alegre… y siempre lo alegraba a él, y jamás seria capas de lastimar a alguien con intención, y si lo llegaba a hacer intentaba arreglar las cosas y aminorar el dolor… y seguramente ahora la había perdido….

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**3 meses después**

3 meses sin verla… tres meses sin su calor… sin lugar a duda había sido demasiado, y justo ese día le pediría disculpas, que se casara con él, que había sido un completo imbécil al echarla…

Se vistió con sus mejores ropas, y salió rumbo al departamento de Sakura, estaba seguro de que ella si volvería con él y que serian felices…

Pero al llegar a la casa de Sakura ella no estaba, así que le llamo a Tomoyo y se sorprendió al escuchar lo que esta le dijo…

-Sakura está en el hospital psiquiátrico en su visita de rutina a Meiling, no creo que regrese a su casa hasta muy tarde… te recomiendo que la visites como a las ocho… yo digo que a esa hora si que esta ahí….

_**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Carta **_

_Cada día esperaba con mas ansias las visitas de Sakura… sabía muy bien que ella no tenía la culpa de que yo hubiera perdido a mi hijo, al principio no lo había notado, pero es verdad, ella es una persona sin igual, y sinceramente espero que Syaoran se dé cuenta, Sakura siempre me lee historias siempre está aquí con migo, y a veces me dice que lo siente, que si no fuera por ella yo estaría bien… con mi bebe… pero hace mucho que yo lo acepte… y que quiero vivir con esto, es maravilloso, estar viendo la ventana es como estar viendo y haciendo muchísimas cosas, y si veo a la ventana cuando me cuenta las historias, casi me puedo imaginar siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura siendo ella una Card Captor que tiene que conseguir las cartas Clow antes de que estas causen problemas en el mundo que conocemos… me encantan sus cuentos, también el de la princesa que pierde sus recuerdos…_

_Pero… creo que la estoy lastimando, así que tome una decisión…_

_Con cariño_

_Li Meiling._

* * *

amm... y qué tal?? Les gusto?? aww... espero que si, bueno pues ya como lo notaron el final esta mas que cerca, se podría decir que esta a la vuelta de la esquina, bueno pues de pagina...  
lo más seguro es que se pregunten cual es la decisión de Meiling pues... amm ya lo tengo todo escrito y listo para subirlo en una o dos semanas, lo que sea necesario… xD… bueno espero que hayan disfrutado el Chap, y nos leemos luego!

Hanako-loveless


	7. A mis queridas lectoras:

A mis queridas lectoras:

Y tal vez lectores también, lamento decirles que mi computadora se estropeo de una manera terrible y por eso no me será posible actualizar pronto, espero que me comprendan, si no fuera por eso ya hubiera actualizado… pero paso algo peor, perdí el ultimo capitulo de esta historia….

Así que decidí pedirles que me hagan el favor de decirme como les gustaría que terminaran, ya sea en un review, o en un mensaje privado, para mi va a estar bien, ustedes saben que no les quedaría mal verdad?

En fin, espero sus mensajes o reviews,

Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Att.

Hanako-loveless


	8. Chapter 7 Final

**Disclaimer: ni los personajes de CCS ni la canción que aquí presento son míos, todos los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, y yo no los uso con fin de lucro alguno.**

**Aclaraciones: Les recomiendo escuchar Kanashimi no mukou he, es la letra de la canción que incluyo en el capitulo… **

**Advertencias: se podría decir que este es un capitulo un poco fuerte, así que léanlo bajo sus propias condiciones…

* * *

**

**Día 1**

No entendía, ¿porque Sakura saldría a pasear con Meiling?...

No había una razón que se pudiera comprender, solo sabía que Sakura llevaba 3 horas con Meiling y sin aparecer, no sabía que pensar, Meiling le haría daño a Sakura, o ¿sería Sakura la que le haría daño a Meiling?... las cosas eran realmente más confusas de lo que jamás habían sido, no sabía que pensar, por un lado estaba el bien de Sakura, y por el otro el bien de Meiling…

El había traicionado a Meiling por Sakura, y ahora ella había dejado una carta diciendo que Sakura estaba sufriendo, y que tendría que hacer algo… es que… ¿aun le dolería la traición?...

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara_

_Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo_

La traición ahí estaba y parecía más que lógico que algún día Meiling lo recordaría, y seguramente le haría daño a Sakura…

**Día 2**

El segundo día sin que las dos chicas aparecieran, el segundo día con el dolor en el corazón por haber echado a Sakura de su vida, ahora no sabía si la volvería a ver, no sabía si las cosas estarían mejor, solo sabía que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era encontrarlas, porque no estaba dispuesto a ser feliz sin ellas, porque las dos habían llenado su vida de diferentes maneras, las dos lo habían apoyado, las dos habían hecho cosas mal, también, lo aceptaba… pero las cosas tendrían que mejorar ¿no?

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

Era el segundo día de aquel extraño pero corto viaje que Meiling le había propuesto, ella no había querido aceptar, pero las cosas habían mejorado, eso nadie lo podría negar, estaban bien, estaban juntas, y ambas llenaban en la otra el hueco que Syaoran les había dejado en el corazón, ambas podían sonreír, solo estando en la presencia de la otra, era lo único que lograba reconfortarlas, la sonrisa de Meiling iluminaba el mundo de Sakura, podrían llamarla extraña pero parecía estar enamorada de ella, todo estaba bien, solía repetírselo amaba esos días que había estado contándole historias a Meiling, amaba su cara al estar atenta escuchando todo lo que le contaba…

El mundo podría ponerse en su contra y ellas estarían bien, solía repetirse, solía decir que todo iba a estar bien, era lo que ella llamaba su "conjuro más fuerte"….

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

Matarla, eso era todo lo que quería hacer en esos momentos, durante un sueño la había recordado en el momento en que la conoció, como sus caderas se movían al compas de la persona que ella mas amaba, pero él estaba con ella, él le hacía el amor a ella, a la ojiverde que estaba acostada a un lado de ella, la que la acababa de besar y decirle que las cosas estaban bien mientras estuvieran juntas, ¿acaso la perra se había enamorado de ella?...

_Why...? morosugita sekai todomeru sube wo shirazu ni__  
__Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku wo__  
_

No era necesario mentir, solo quería saber lo que era que le hicieran el amor, y mientras la asesinaría…

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

_**Día 3**_

_Nada…_

_**Día 4**_

_Desesperación…_

_**Día 5**_

_Tristeza…_

_**Día 6**_

_Una llamada…._

_**Día 7**_

-Señor Lee, nuestra teoría de lo que ocurrió aquí es la siguiente…- _La doctora intentaba hablarle, intentaba sonar seria, pero ella estaba tan sorprendida de lo que habían encontrado como el al llegar a verlo, y aun así seguía viva…_-…y por eso creemos que la señorita va a tener efector colaterales por esto, debió ser una experiencia muy fuerte… dígame señor Lee, ¿que es usted de esta señorita?...-

_Salió de su ensoñación para voltear a la camilla, tenia los ojos cerrados, una mueca de dolor, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo hermosa, a pesar de que la hubieran masacrado viva, era preciosa…_

-Soy su prometido…-_no había escuchado lo que había pasado pero realmente tenia una idea…_

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara__  
__Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii_

_**La noche anterior…**_

Meiling se acerco a Sakura por detrás, tomándola por la cintura, realmente había sido una buena elección de su parte el quedarse en esa cabaña, y solo estaban a 1 kilometro de el hospital, así que jamás se imaginarían que estaban tan cerca…

Sakura volteo a verla, pudo ver un pequeño brillo de malicia en los ojos de Meiling, pero no se imagino nada malo, y menos cuando ella comenzó a besarla…

-Sakura, yo quiero saber qué es lo que se siente que me hagan el amor… ¿tú me amas?..-

-por increíble que parezca, hace unos días descubrí, que si, te amo Meiling…-

-entonces ¿quieres que hagamos el amor?...-

-Nada me haría más feliz…-

Y no hablaron mas, solo se dedicaron a besarse, mientras las manos de Meiling viajaban a los pechos de Sakura y las de Sakura llegaban al trasero de Meiling para apretarlo con notable excitación… ambas soltaban pequeños gemidos roncos… voltearon a verse y el deseo oscureciendo los ojos de ambas les dio la ultima autorización que necesitaban, caminaron a la pequeña colchoneta que compartían, y comenzaron a desvestirse, no se dieron cuenta la rapidez en que lo hicieron hasta que Sakura se vio repartiendo besos por los pechos desnudos de Meiling mientras esta acariciaba su también desnuda espalda…

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

Sakura se levanto un poco de su lugar, y volteo a ver a los ojos a Meiling, y en silencio llevo su mano a la entrepierna de la morena, primero acariciando superficialmente, para después comenzar a hacerlo con mas pación, después se llevo la mano a la boca, y lamio un poco dos de sus dedos, por la mirada de Meiling supo que ella se imaginaba lo que seguía, y lo esperaba con ansias…

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

Al sentir la invasión de los dedos de Sakura dentro de ella no pudo resistir gritar de placer, tal vez no era en absoluto la misma sensación de recibir a un hombre en su interior, pero por alguna extraña razón la satisfacía mas, aun mas que sentir a Syaoran, se levanto un poco dejando a Sakura salir de ella, y la puso bajo ella, quería saborearla, así que no dio rodeos y bajo su boca a la entrepierna de su acompañante, y adentro su lengua en la húmeda cavidad de la castaña, degusto su sabor, y entonces recordó lo que quería hacer, la quería matar, levanto un poco el colchón y palpo bajo el el cuchillo que había escondido ahí unas cuantas horas antes… y escucho un grito, la castaña había conseguido su orgasmo, y llena de placer dirigía nuevamente su mano a darle placer, y adentro nuevamente sus dedos al interior de Meiling…

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

No supo cuando, solo sintió un dolor punzante en su entrepierna, y le dolió en el alma ver en manos de Meiling lo que le había causado tal dolor… y le dolió aun mas cuando nuevamente sintió aquel dolor, cuando sintió su interior humedecerse no precisamente por excitación…

_Why...? kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa__  
__Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta_

-¿creíste que lo había olvidado verdad?...-

-¿porque haces esto?...-

-porque esas caricias que me diste, antes ya se las habías dedicado al padre del niño que mataste… ¿¿lo recuerdas??...-

_Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka__  
__Shijou no ai yukyuu no hoo ni kegarenaki mi wo yudane_

Y nuevamente se vio invadida por aquel objeto que la masacraba por dentro… ya no podía detenerse en pie ni aunque lo intentara… y cada vez se sentía más débil…

Sintió a Meiling levantarse dejándole aquel objeto que le causaba dolor dentro… la vio irse y regresar… y cerró los ojos con unas palabras y una última imagen de Meiling en la cabeza…

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

_**Esta semana las noticias más relevantes son las de unas chicas que fueron encontradas en una cabaña en el bosque, una de ellas presentaba mutilación de sus órganos sexuales, y mantenía aun el cuchillo con el que fue dañada dentro de sí, la otra chica había sido decapitada, los oficiales solo informaron que la chica decapitada había cometido suicidio después de mutilar a la que parecía ser su amante… los nombres a los cuales las chicas responden son: Sakura Kinomoto, y Meiling Lee.**_

_**También se ha informado que Sakura Kinomoto por ordenes de su prometido Syaoran Lee será llevada a un hospital psiquiátrico a ser examinada por posibles traumas en cuanto sea dada de alta, a continuación imágenes de la…**_

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

-Esto te va a doler mas a ti que a mi…-

Un fuerte golpe en el piso y la cabeza de Meiling rodando hacia ella….

_Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara__  
__Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae..._

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo…

_**-·'`·-·^·-·'`·--·'`·-·^·-·'`·-**_

Esquizofrenia:

Una persona con este diagnóstico, por lo general, muestra un pensamiento desorganizado (laxitud asociativa), delirios, alteraciones perceptuales (alucinaciones), alteraciones afectivas (en el ánimo y emociones), del lenguaje y conductuales.

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

_Y a fin de cuentas el final fue muy trágico… _

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… yo ya estoy de regreso por aquí, trayéndoles el final de esta historia, realmente quedo un poco diferente a como yo lo había imaginado, pero me gusto…_

_Espero que entiendan el mensaje, y la información que intento darles acerca de un tema como este, asi como espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia…_

_Y sin mas que decirles solo me queda despedirme de esta historia, y pedirles que dejen un review… asi como pedirles que revisen mis otras historias y me digan si les gustan…_

_Con amor…_

_Hanako-loveless…_


End file.
